Ce qui nous attire nous sépare
by Callback
Summary: Deux amies faisant une ballade à cheval se retrouvent mystérieusement en Lothlórien. Là, elle découvrent beaucoup de choses les liant à la quête de l'Anneau... Mais lorsque l'amour s'en mêle, comment s'en sortir avec ceux qui nous sont chers ? ( Mauvais résumé, je suppose, maybon... ).
1. Chapitre 1 Proloque

Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à TOLKIEN… Les deux héroïnes sont de ma propre invention, bien qu'inspirée de nombreux personnages de divers livres…

Infos : Oui, oui, je sais, pas très originale, mais bon, je commence, alors je m'aventure en terrain connu… ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Plus vite, El' !<p>

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Eléana et Lucy pédalaient depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure pour aller chez le père de la deuxième. Elles avaient une leçon de tir à l'arc avec les parents de Lucy. Ces deux-la sont amies depuis la première année de collège. Elles s'étaient rencontrées grâce aux merveilleux livres de l'auteur britannique, Tolkien. Un pur hasard qui fut le début d'une très grande amitié. Elles passaient depuis lors, tout leur temps ensemble. Tir a l'arc, équitation, danse, collège, livres, elles faisaient tout ensemble. Lucy a les cheveux noirs de jais, les yeux vert émeraude et un tempérament de feu. Eléana, elle, a les cheveux châtains foncés, les yeux aigue-marine et est plus réservée. Elles sont très différentes mais indispensables l'une pour l'autre.

- On y est enfin ! s'exclama Lucy.

- La prochaine fois, répondit El', laisse ton père nous prendre au collège… A vélo, ca fait loin…

- Râleuse !

- Et fière de l'être ! Na !

A l'unisson, elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles passèrent deux heures à s'exercer, puis allèrent deux de l'écurie de Lucy, Zeus et Arès, pour aller se balader. Tout le long du trajet, elles s'amusèrent à redonner des répliques du film de Peter Jackson, Le Seigneur des Anneaux. ( nda : Petite précision, la scène ci-dessous correspond au dialogue de la scène du Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, ou Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli rencontre Eomer et ses hommes… )

- Que font un homme, un elfe et un nain dans le RidderMark ? dit El' en essayant d'imiter la voix du célèbre chevalier Eomer. Répondez !

- Donnez-moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux, répondit Lucy d'une voix qui se voulait bourrue, à l'image de celle du nain Gimli. Je vous donnerez le mien.

- Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol…

- VOUS SERIEZ MORT AU MOINDRE GESTE ! cria presque El', mimant le geste de l'elfe Legolas lorsque qu'il bande son arc, faisant se dérober son cheval, surpris.

Elle le rassura en riant, désolée, mais hilare, comme son amie. Elles continuèrent à se donner la réplique en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ces bois qu'elles connaissaient si bien.

Mais soudainement, leurs chevaux s'énervèrent, piaffant, renâclant, sans que leurs deux cavalières ne puissent les calmer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont !? demanda Lucy, en essayent vainement de faire avancer Zeus.

- Je n'en sais rien ! répondit El'. Je ne compr-

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Une vive lumière blanche emplit la forêt, les forçant à se couvrir les yeux. Les deux étalons prirent peur, se cabrèrent et désarçonnèrent les deux adolescentes avant de s'enfuir au triple galop.

Assises parterre, toujours éblouies, El' et Lucy commençaient à paniquer. Lorsqu'enfin la lumière diminua pour ne devenir qu'un point lointain, elles se redressèrent et se levèrent. Elles restèrent immobiles un instant.

- Euh… finit par dire Lucy. On est ou, la ?

Effectivement, les bois ou elles étaient n'avez rien à voir avec la forêt attenante a la demeure de Lucy. Les bouleaux omniprésents dont les feuilles d'automne étaient tombées, étaient remplacés par des chênes, des frênes, des pins et d'autres arbres toujours plus majestueux. Une légère brume bleutée flottait paresseusement entre les troncs, donnant une atmosphère étrange à l'endroit.

- Eh bien… répondit El'. Je ne s-

Elle n'eut le temps d'en dire davantage. La lumière blanche réapparut, mais beaucoup moins forte, concentrée en un point à proximité des deux cavalières. Elle se rapprocha, pour prendre la forme d'une femme. Trois personnes s'avancèrent, marchant entre les arbres d'un pas léger et gracieux. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent estomaquées. Ces trois personnes, elles les connaissaient. Une femme et deux hommes.

La femme, mince, délicate, avait des cheveux dorés, qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil, visible à travers les branches. Il émanait d'elle une force attirante, impossible à décrire précisément.

L'homme, grand, au port altier, avait des cheveux argentés, tel des rayons lunaires. Il se tenait tout près de la femme et semblait protecteur et bienveillant.

Le deuxième homme, deux pas en retrait, blond comme les blés, portait une armure étincelante et une épée dont la garde était gravée de runes diverses. Il arborait un regard protecteur, comme celui d'un père ou d'un frère.

Un point commun les liait : Les oreilles, pointues. C'étaient des elfes.

Il n'avait fallut qu'une seconde a Lucy et El' pou les reconnaitre : Galadriel et Celeborn, seigneurs de la Lothlórien et Haldir, chef des gardes de la forêt. Trois personnages mythiques du Seigneur de Anneaux. Trois personnages inventés…

Et la seulement, elles comprirent et reconnurent la forêt. Elles étaient en Terre Du Milieu, DANS le livre du Tolkien…

* * *

><p>Voila une première partie, relativement courte... J'attendrais un peu avant de poster la suite...<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Donc voila le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Je compte publier un chapitre minimum de s ce week-end, mais je n'en suis absolument pas certaine (les devoirs…). Voila, l'histoire se met en place, vous verrez. Je voulais demander, je compter mettre la suite en PDV d'une des deux, mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis… Vous pouvez me répondre dans les reviews. Merci d'avance ! ^^

* * *

><p>Eléana et Lucy regardaient avec stupeur les trois personnes en face d'elles. Comment étaient-elles arrivées en terre du Milieu ? Ce lieu n'est sensé exister que dans les livres !<p>

Galadriel leur offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle comprenait leur trouble, elle l'avait vu. Elle savait qu'elles venaient de très loin et qu'elles connaissaient des choses sur l'avenir des habitants de ce pays connues de nul autre. C'est pourquoi elle était la avec son mari et son meilleur soldat, que les adolescentes avaient immédiatement reconnus. Elle voulait les mettre en confiance.

Lucy regarda vivement son amie. Cette dernière était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés et la mine abasourdie. Elle-même n'en menait pas large. Elle se retrouvait devant deux de ses membres préférés du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Celeborn inclina la tête et dit d'une voix mélodieuse :

- _Mae Govanen_. Soyez les bienvenues en Lothlórien.

- Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites ici, poursuivit Galadriel. Nous répondrons a toutes vos questions, mais laissez-nous vous conduire dans un lieu plus approprié.

Elles hochèrent la tête de concert, ne sachant quoi dire. Les elfes leur firent signe de les suivre. Ensemble, ils empruntèrent des chemins divers entre les arbres. La forêt était à couper le souffle. Les arbres atteignaient de gigantesques hauteurs, forçant tout visiteur à lever la tête pour en voir la cime. Partout sur ces derniers, les elfes avaient placé des lanternes et des pierres qui illuminaient les habitations, les rendant plus belles encore. En bois, généralement blanc, on y accédait par de longs escaliers qui s'enroulaient autour des troncs.

Galadriel, Celeborn et Haldir menèrent El' et Lucy dans de longs escaliers pour arriver à un palier, puis entrer dans une vaste pièce. La hauteur donnait le vertige mais les filles étaient bien trop émerveillée par la beauté des lieux.

Une fois attablé autour d'une table, Haldir debout près de la porte et meq autres assis, Galadriel commença à parler.

- Vous devez vous demander comment vous êtes arrivées ici, je suppose... demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, effectivement... dit d'une toute petite voix El', intimidée.

- Nous savons d'où vous venez, et nous savons également que vous avez connaissance de certaines choses sur la suite de grands évènements qui auront ici, en Terre du Milieu. Ces événements seront décisifs pour l'avenir de tous...

Pendant un moment, la dame de La Lothlórien leur parla de la Terre du Milieu et de l'Unique, puis des cinqs mages : Saroumane le Blanc, Gandalf le Gris, Radagast le Brun et les deux mages Bleus. Elle lur ditbaussi que deux nouveaux mages étaient arrivés avant de les regarder dans les yeux. Le message était clair. Elles étaient ces magiciens.

Éstomaquées, Lucy et El' penaient à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation... Elles seraient indispensables dans la quête de l'Anneau, celle-là même qui les avait fait rêver pendant tant de temps...

* * *

><p>Cinq années passèrent depuis le jour de leur arrivée, et Lucy et Éléana avait grandit et mûrit, maintenant âgées de dix-huit ans. Elles avaient d'ailleurs étaient rebaptisées à leur dernier anniversaire. Lucy se nommait désormais Narvathë et El', Saäriane. Elles avaient appris la vie chez les elfes, leur langue, leurs us et coutumes et leur religion. Haldir et ses frères leur avaient égalment montrer les arts du combat. Exercice plus ou moins périeux pour des filles comme elles, avant...<p>

Le temps passait, et Narvathë et Saäriane prenaient consience que bientôt, rien ne serait plus pareil. Alrs elles profitaient.

- Coincée ! s'exclama gaiement Haldir en attrapant Narvathë dans ses bras lors d'un commbat au corps à corp.

- Raaaaah ! fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille, sous les rires de son amie et des frères du soldat.

Haldir était devenu au fil des ans, comme un grand frère pour les adolescentes. Il avait été là tout le temps pour les seconder, et demeurait toujours présent auprès d'elles.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu ! cria presque 'Lucy'. Les elfes sont plus rapides que les humains, c'est bien connu...

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Plus loin, à l'abri dans un arbre, Galadriel et Celeborn devisaient avec un vieil homme habillé de gris. Leur sujet ? Les deux potentielles sauveuses d'Arda.

- Elles seront bientôt prêtes... affirma Celeborn. Elles ont tant progressé, c'en est effarant.

- Mais motivant, continua Galadriel. Mithrandir, quand pensez-vous qu'il leur faudra partir ?

- Elles du temps devant elles, mais je pense qu'elles devraient rencontrer Elrond, ainsi que sa famille et Estel, ce pourrait être décisif...

Sur cette dernière phrase, les entraînements furent interrompus et Narvathë et Saäriane mises au courant de leur prochaine destination. Direction Rivendel avec le Pelerin Gis...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'avais dis Jeudi ou vendredi, l'heure où il est posté est 23h35 donc delai respecté ! Enjoy !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Hellow ! Voici le troisième chapitre, plus long et plus rempli niveau rencontres... J'espère que vous aimerez ! ^^ Je laisse celui-là sans POV, parce que je l'avais déjà écrit et que je n'avais pas la motivation pour le réécrire entièrement... Bonne lecture ! Et j'attends vos avis !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Galadriel convia Narvathë et Saäriane avec elle pour leur parler dans une des pièces de sa demeure, Gandalf resta en-dehors et sourit,. musé. Les deux magiciennes étaient différentes de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il les avait imaginées taciturnes, renfermées, et limite asociales. Mais elles semblaient bien plus avenantes, enjouées et vivantes ! Elles riaient ouvertement, taquinaient librement leurs compagnons et s'amusaient des mauvais coups qui leur étaient lancés... Même si Saäriane demeurait bien plus timide que Narvathë, elle n'en restait pas moins l'exacte contraire que le Pèlerin Gris s'était fais d'elles.<p>

Galadriel le convia soudain à entrer dans la pièce, le coupant dans ses pensées. Il entra donc, sous le regard des deux jeunes filles.

- Donc, dit Galadriel. Voici Mithrandir, ou simplement Gandalf le Gris. Il viendra avec vous à Foncombe. Ensuite, il ira à la recherche de l'Unique...

- Enchanté, les salua Gandalf.

Elles répondirent en inclinant respectueusement la tête. S'en suivit une longue discussion sur leur destination et la route à prendre. Dès cette réunion finie, à laquelle s'était joint tardivement Celeborn, Saäriane et Narvathë préparèrent leurs affaires. Elles étaient excitée, mais tout de même mélancoliques. Ce sera la première qu'elles quitteront la Lothlórien, et intérieurement, elles ne se sentaient pas si prêtes que ça à quitter leurs repères si durement acquis. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, puis commencèrent à parler de pleins de choses différentes, histoire de ses changer les idées.

Elles n'étaient pas les seules pour qui ce départ imminent pesait sur la conscience. Celeborn s'était attaché à elles. Il les considérait presque comme ses filles. Depuis la mort de Celebrian, sa chère fille, il restait souvent silencieux, maussade. Mais l'arrivée des deux adolescentes lui avait mit du baume au cœur.

Haldir était également triste, mais il savait qu'ils se reverraient bien assez tôt...

Les filles avaient deux jours devant elles. Elles passèrent tout leur temps avec Haldir, Celeborn et Galadriel, faisant également la connaissance de Mithrandir. Dans l'après-midi du deuxième jour, Haldir, Rumil et Orophin ( les frères d'Haldir ) leur parlèrent de la famille d'Elrond, n'ayant pas conscience du fait qu'elles les connaissaient déjà.

- Elladan et Elrohir s'entendront bien avec vous ! rit Rumil.

- C'est certain ! Quels casse-cous ! renchérit Orophin.

- Et en quoi ils s'entendront bien avec nous ? demande Narvathë en plissant les yeux. J'aimerais bien le savoir...

Les deux frères semblèrent gênés.

- Bah... fut leur seule réponse.

- Ce qu'ils veulent surement dire, c'est qu'ils sont accueillants et amusants, et vous mettes instantanément à l'aise... Haldir vint courageusement a la rescousse de Rumil Et Orophin.

- Mouais...

Les rires repartirent de bon train.

- Vous savez combien de temps vous partirez ? demanda Orophin, quelques peu inquiet au sujet de celles qu'il considérait comme ses sœurs.

- Aucune idée, répondit Saäriane après un bref regard en direction de son amie. Galadriel ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet.

En réalité, elles savaient qu'il s'écoulerait au moins deux ans avant qu'elles ne reviennent en Lórien. Mais elles n'y pensaient plus, cela les attristait. Et elles ne voulaient pas les inquiéter plus outre-mesure.

La journée passa vite et la soirée encore plus. Au matin, cinq elfes étaient présents pour dire au revoir aux magiciens. Gandalf, Narvathë et Saäriane préparaient leurs chevaux, sous les regards inquiets de Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil et Orophin et sous le regard confiant de Galadriel. Une fois leurs montures fin prêtes, Saäriane et Naravathë allèrent saluèrent leurs frères de cœur. Les trois les serrèrent dans leurs bras avec affection. Celeborn fit de même, bien qu'avec plus de réserve. Et enfin Galadriel leur parla encore une fois de leur grand destin et de la marche à suivre. Après quelques dernières recommandations, les trois voyageurs prirent la route vers Rivendell.

Le long chemin des bois de la Lórien jusqu'à la Dernière Maison Simple des elfes fut une parfaite occasion pour les deux jeunes filles et le magicien de faire plus ample connaissance. Il s'est avéré que le vieil homme était d'une très bonne compagnie. Toujours une touche d'humour, bien qu'assez douteux, en toutes circonstances. Et les soirées à la belle étoile, lui fumant et racontant des histoires sur tous les peuples, et Narvathë et Saäriane assis tout près, écoutant avec attention les anecdotes sur Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, sur Bilbon Sacquet, sur Bard d'Esgaroth, sur Thranduil de Mirkwood...

Après plusieurs jours de route, ils purent enfin admirer Foncombe. Elrond, prévenu de leur arrivée imminente, les attendait de pied ferme à l'entrée de la cité. A ses côtés, ses fils, Elladan et Elrohir, sa fille, Arwen, et Glorfindel, le chef des gardes. L'excitation était à son comble.

Lorsque enfin ils passèrent la porte de la cité, les trois voyageurs arrêtèrent leurs chevaux, et furent frappés par la beauté des lieux. Sans leur laisser plus de temps, Elrond s'avança vers eux en souriant. Ils descendirent de cheval et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le Semi-Elfe.

- _Mae govanen, melon-nîn, _dit-il à l'encontre de Gandalf. Bienvenue !

Il tourna la tête vers Narvathë et Saäriane et leur sourit. Il leur présenta ses enfants. Le courant passa immédiatement entre les cinq jeunes gens.

- Saäriane, Narvathë, voici mes enfants, Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen...

S'en suivit la présentation de toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans l'évolution des deux apprenties-magiciennes. La visite du domaine elfique fut un émerveillement. La simplicité, conjuguée au raffinement de l'endroit faisait un tout à couper le souffle. La nuit allant tomber, Elrond laissa ses invités se reposer dans leurs quartiers reservés.

Les deux jeunes adultes allèrent donc prendre du repos dans les magnifiques chambres qui leurs étaient attribuées. Seulement, Saäriane ne se doutait absolument pas de l'elfe qui la fixait d'un air troublé. En ffet, Elladan avait était immédiatement figé sur place au moment où elle fut dans son champ de vision. Sa beauté, la grâce de ses mouvements, le son de sa voix, le sourire qu'elle affichait... tout, tout en elle le faisait chavirer... Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ces picotements dans tout son corps quand elle le regardait, ni cette chaleur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle... Il était perdu... Mais même s'il 'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, il était sûr d'une chose : à la seconde où il l'avait vu, il sut qu'il devait rester auprès d'elle, pour toujours...

* * *

><p>Voilà, enjoy !<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

Saluut ! Troisième chapitre, que j'ai écrit en cours, sur un carnet, et que j'ai entièrement recopié, y ajoutant la fin... C'est fou ce que ça inspire, un cours d'histoire ! ^^ Bref... Je vous laisse voir, et espère que ça vous plaira ! Le prochain sera peut-être en PDV, je vais voir... Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain de l'arrivée de ses trois hôtes, Elrond les convia à prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec lui et sa famille. Narvathë, Saäriane et Gandalf s'installèrent donc autour du premier repas de la journée avec Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen et Erestor, le conseiller et ami du seigneur d'Imladris. Les conversations allèrent de bon train, et les deux jeunes femmes y participaient autant que faire se peut. Les elfes présents tentaient de les mettre à l'aise, conscient de leur situation délicate... A la fin du repas, Elrond sourit soudainement.<p>

- Hum... fit-il. Saäriane, Narvathë, j'ai entendu dire que Haldir et ses frères avaient relativement souffert de vos pouvoirs lors de combats...

Les deux concernées sourirent un peu plus, pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire de l'image des trois grands guerriers elfes à terre, sales des pieds à la tête, haletants, épuisés après un entraînement intensif, sous l'arbitrage d'un Celeborn hilare. Épique !

- Souffert, c'est peu dire... rit Gandalf, en observant le fou rire mal contrôlé des deux magiciennes.

- Et que diriez-vous de bous montrer tout ça contre des guerriers expérimentés d'ici ? Par exemple Elladan et Elrohir... proposa le Semi-Elfe, sous les protestations de ses fils.

Narvathë appuya vivement les avant-bras sur la table, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

- Remettriez-vous en doute les capacités guerrières des soldats de la Lothlórien ? demanda-t-elle à Elrond.

Ce dernier sourit, visiblement amusé par le faux ton suspicieux de la jeune humaine.

- Loin de moi cette idée, protesta-t-il. Je veux simplement me faire une idée de l'étendue de votre puissance.

- Ou simplement avoir une bonne occasion de mettre vos fils en position délicate... maugréa un Elrohir pas très heureux de servir de cobaye.

- Aussi, rit Elrond sous le regard noir de ses deux jumeaux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, bien vite rejoints par les deux frères.

- C'est d'accord ! s'exclama Saäriane.

Le Semi-Elfe se leva et mena les autres vers le champ d'entraînement, où Glorfindel combattait deux de ses lieutenants en joute amicale, et où il avait largement l'avantage rapport au soldats. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant arriver le cortège.

- Perhedel ? interrogea le chef des gardes. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh, rien de grave, rassurez-vous...

Il expliqua aux trois autres le but de leur venue. Puis il invita Narvathë à commencer. Cette dernière se posta devant Glorfindel.

- Ça va faire mal... chuchota Saäriane à Arwen et aux jumeaux.

- Je tiens juste à m'excuser... d'avance... dit la guerrière à l'elfe.

- Vous excuser ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Mais de qu-

Il fut interrompu. Narvathë s'enflamma. Littéralement. Tout son corps prit feu, l'enveloppant dans un halo de flammes rouges. Les personnes présentes à côtés d'elle s'éloignèrent dans un petit cri surpris. Seule Saäriane ne broncha pas, nullement impressionnée, habituée. La flamme humaine ré afficha un sourit désolé et tendit les bras devant rire. Une sphère vermeille se forma entre ses mains, qui se projeta vers Glorfindel, en plein thorax. Celui-ci vola sur quelques mètres sous la force de l'impact, et disparut entre les arbres qui bordaient le camp. Il ressortit des fougères, des feuilles, des aiguilles et pin et de la terre maculant ses vêtements, ses cheveux blonds et son visage. Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la vue que leur offrait ce guerrier si fier habituellement. Le blond garda une expression neutre et, regardant au loin, sans croiser le regard de personne, marmonna :

- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais devenir son ennemi...

Nouvelle crise de rire générale. Elrond plaça ensuite Saäriane au milieu du terrain. Gandalf conseilla au Semi-Elfe de placer cinq adversaires face à elle. Surpris, le seigneur Noldor obéit tout de même. Il convia Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Glorfindel et un des lieutenants de ce dernier. Tous prirent une épée. Glorfindel chargea le premier, les autres, pas fous, attendant de voir les réflexes de Saäriane. Celle-ci fit un simple geste vers l'elfe, une sphère azure semblable à celle de Narvathë percute à nouveau l'elfe blond. Ce dernier vola dans la direction inverse à sa dernière chute, pour atterrir dans la fontaine des jardins. Il se redressa et en ressortit en soupirant. Saäriane lui adressa un sourire navré. Le soldat dégoulinait d'eau claire, mouillant le sable sous ses pieds. Il ne dit rien, mais finit par éclater de rire à l'instar des autres. Une fois la crise passée, les assauts reprirent. Chaque guerrier se jeta des dizaines de fois sur la magicienne, finissant toujours à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle esquivait, parait, contrait, attaquait sans relâche. Lorsque elle se retrouva en mauvaise position, un autre de ses pouvoirs fit surface pour arrêter les combattants. Des sortes de branches épaisses jaillissaient du sol pour stopper les elfes. Elles s'enroulaient autour des chevilles, des poignets, des armes, bloquant les mouvements ou éloignant les gestes nuisibles. Après un long combats, le bataille se s'arrêta brusquement. Saäriane se trouvait au centre d'un cercle formé par ses adversaires, les bras écartés. Face à elle, Elladan était bâillonné et coincé par les 'branches' de la magicienne. Elrohir et le lieutenant avait leurs propres lames sous la gorge, assez loin tout de même pour ne pas les blesser. Erestor était arrivé, par on ne sait qu'elle façon, sous le pied droit de Saäriane, ses bras bloqués sous son pied, le nez dans la poussière. Et Glorfindel... flottait au-dessus des autres, la tête en-bas.

- Je pense vraiment que vous avez une dent contre moi, vous deux, s'exclama-t-il.

Saäriane le fit redescendre d'un unique regard, le ménageant au plus lors de son atterrissage. Les fous rires allaient de bon train, de tous les côtés. On se demandait encore comment Gandalf et Elrond réussissait à respirer. Ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune fille au moment ou elle aidait le pauvre soldat à terre à se relever. Il la félicita sur son combat, un sourire au lèvres. Puis il jeta un regard à son chef de gardes.

- Glorfindel... dit-il.

- Hum ?

- Vous gouttez...

Le concerné regarda ses vêtements.

- Hem... Effectivement.

Il prit congé et alla se changer dans ses quartiers, sous l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Quand il revint, les plus jeunes s'entraînèrent sous sa direction, tandis que les autres allaient vaquaient à leurs occupations. Glorfindel se vengea sur Narvathë et Saäriane. Il les poussa jusqu'à leurs limites, et faisant au passage de même avec les jumeaux. Ils finirent tous à terre, épuisés et haletants. Il eut un sourire narquois, et s'accroupit entre les deux filles.

- A votre tour... fit-il.

Après un regard, elles le tirèrent vers l'avant avec le peu de force qu'il leur restait et le pauvre elfe finit la tête la première dans le sable fin.

Une fois propres bien que courbaturés à l'extrême, tous se retrouvèrent pour le repas de midi. Elrond était déjà attablé avec Gandalf et Erestor, vite rejoints par Elrohir et Elladan, puis par Narvathë et Saäriane. A nouveau, le repas fut animé par des conversations variées. Puis, à la fin du repas, tous se dirigèrent vers la 'salle commune'. Lindir, le ménestrel et ami d'Elrond, montrait quelques notes à un jeune elfe sur un instrument s'attenant à un piano, sans vraiment en être un ( nda : je ne sais pas trop s'il y en avait en Terre du Milieu, alors, voilà, ne me blâmez pas... ). Si le seigneur des lieux, son conseiller et son ami magicien se dirigèrent vers une grande table de bois pour gérer leurs courriers, les jumeaux s'installèrent pour lire et Narvathë observa les fresques aux murs. Seule Saäriane s'arrêta à côté du musicien et de l'enfant pour regarder leur travail. Lorsque la leçon se finit, le petit salua son professeur et la jeune fille et partit en courant. Lindir la regarda et lui sourit. Narvathë, qui était revenue entre-temps, glissa un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie et s'adressa au ménestrel.

- Chez nous, il y a aussi ce genre d'instruments. Enfin, en moins beau... dit-elle. Et cette fille là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Saäriane, sais merveilleusement bien en jouer...

- Vraiment ? se surprit Lindir tandis que la pianiste rougissait.

- Oui, j'adorais ça.

Il sourit, se leva du petit banc sur le lequel il était assis et l'y invita. Elle s'assit, sembla hésiter un instant, puis pressa délicatement les touches blanches et noires. La mélodie qui s'éleva dans la pièce fit se lever la tête de tous les elfes présents ( nda : pour la chanson, j'écoutais River Flows in You composée par Samuel Vallée et interprétée par Yiruma... Je l'adore ! Mais libre à vous de choisir votre mélodie ! ^^ ). Ils abandonnèrent tous les activités pour écouter, s'imprégnant des émotions qui en ressortaient, rappelant à leur mémoires de doux souvenirs, profonds. Lindir semblait en transe, obnubilé par le son de l'instrument. Lui-même ne parvenait pas à engendrer autant de sensations lors de ses récitals. La dernière note résonna dans leurs oreilles. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Aucun ne parvenaient pas à ressortir de leur léthargie. Saäriane respira profondément et se tourna vers les autres. Quand enfin les autres réussirent à respirer normalement, Lindir prit soudainement la pianiste en herbe dans ses bras.

- Je vous adore déjà... dit-il en sourire.

Tout le monde sourit, amusé. Tous sauf Elladan, qui, ne se comprenant pas lui-même, ressentait une pointe de jalousie au fond de son cœur. La voir dans les bras d'un autre le révoltait. Il ne put se l'expliquer,il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, cependant, il ne pouvait lutter contre son propre cœur. Il se dit que combattre des orques serait plus facile que faire parler ses sentiments. Chacun félicitèrent Saäriane pour sa prestation. Rouge pivoine, elle acceptait les compliments avec de petits sourires reconnaissants.

La journée passa tranquillement, Elladan Elrohir et Arwen faisant visiter la cité à Narvathë et Saäriane, avec les commentaires douteux des jumeaux, les réponses sarcastiques de Narvathë et les regards réprobateurs des deux dernières... L'aîné des enfants d'Elrond prenait sur lui pour ne pas rester en admiration devant la belle qui le faisait chavirer. Il tentait tant bien que mal de restait naturel et détendu.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, les entraînements quotidiens, les repas avec la famille elfique, les deux magiciennes prenaient lentement leurs marques. Gandalf partit assez rapidement, salué sincèrement par Narvathë et Saäriane qui l'appréciaient désormais beaucoup.

Ce fut donc en compagnie de trois très bons amis que les deux éventuelles sauveuses de la Terre du Milieu devinrent découvrirent ce monde qui les avait tant fait rêver...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Bonne journée !<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Narvathë et Saäriane. Leurs journées étaient rythmées par les sorties avec Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen, ainsi que par les entraînements intensifs que leur faisait suivre un Glorfindel légèrement sadique. Il fut révélé que malgré les étranges pouvoirs de deux jeunes femmes, leurs connaissances de armes blanches laissaient un peu à désiré... Le légendaire tueur de Balrog revoyait avec elles les bases des mouvements à l'épée. Tous les soirs, elles allaient se coucher avec l'impression que des oliphants leurs étaient passés sur le corps.

De son côté, Elladan ne pouvait toujours pas parler avec Saäriane de façon détendu. Il était stressé et il lui fallait faire un effort considérable pour aligner deux mots cohérents. mais il tenait avait appris à la connaître et la trouvait de plus en plus charmante. Son jumeau, Elrohir, avait remarquer presque immédiatement ce qui se passait dans le cœur de son double. Mais il n'avait cependant rien dit, le laissant faire 'comme un grand'. Ou presque...

Un jour, Elrond invita ses enfants et ses invitées à participer à une petite réception où on raconterais des histoires et chanterais des chansons traditionnelles. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste.

Au soir, tous étaient réunis dans une salle, autour d'un beau feu, et les conteurs commencèrent. La soirée passa lentement, agréablement reposante. Seulement, au bout d'un certain moment, Saäriane s'excusa auprès de ses amis et sortit prendre l'air. Narvathë la regarda filer avec un regard compatissant qui n'échappa à personne. Mais aucun n'en parla. Après quelques minutes qu'Elrohir passa à surprendre les regards que son frère lançait vers la porte fermée par la jeune fille, il finit par lui donner un petit coup de coude, et de lui chuchoter :

- Vas-y, c'est le moment idéal...

Le regard incrédule qu'Elladan lui lança le fit sourire.

- Je te connais aussi bien que je me connais. Tu ne me tromperas pas. Aller, vas-y, tombeur, et ferme ta bouche, tu bave...

Il avait dis la dernière phrase avec un sourire moqueur. Elladan, reprenant enfin contenance, leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant quelques mots qui restent encore un mystère pour son frère. Puis, il se leva et sortit à la suite de Saäriane. Il la trouva assez rapidement. Elle était couchée dans l'herbe du jardin en observant le ciel et les étoiles. En approchant, Elladan remarqua que des larmes avaient trouvé chemin jusqu'à ses yeux. Cette vision le fit bouillir, il n'aimait, mais absolument pas, la voir triste. Et ce n'était décemment pas des larmes de joies. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et s'assit doucement. La jeune fille essuya prestement les larmes de ses joues et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Auquel il répondit par un petit sourire. Il allat devoir prendre sur lui pour lui parler, sans balbutier.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Si si... dit-elle en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et levant les yeux vers la voûte céleste. Je suis nostalgique, ce n'est rien.

- Tu penses à ta famille ?

Elle sourit.

- Oui, en partie. Ils me manquent, parfois. Voir tout le temps. Je ne cesse de me demander ce qu'ils deviennent...

L'elfe lui jeta un regard compatissant.

- J'aime bien regarder les étoiles, le soir, chuchota-t-elle en s'allongeant. C'est... reposant.

- Oui, moi aussi. C'est agréable.

- Tu sais, des fois, chez moi, la nuit, quand je n'arrivais pas dormir, je me levais, et je montais sur le toit de ma maison pour les admirer. J'avais un vieux livre d'astrologie, et je le prenais souvent avec.

Ils parlèrent alors des étoiles pendant une bonne heure. Saäriane avait retrouvé le sourire, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Elladan. Puis, un silence total s'installa. Mais un silence agréable, reposant. Le jeune elfe hésitait. Il ne savais pas trop comment aborder son amie. Il appréhendait sérieusement. Et si elle le rejetait ? Si elle se mettait en colère ? Si elle l'ignorait royalement ? Il aurait le cœur brisé... Mais s'il tardait trop alors qu'il avait peut-être une chance ? Si elle acceptait de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, en envisageant une réponse positive ? Le doute l'envahissait encore et encore, et lorsque l'espoir revenait, il repartait au galop, laissant davantage d'incertitude à la place. Il allait se décourager lorsque la voit de son père revint à son esprit. Il leur avait déjà raconté comment il avait rencontrer leur mère, Celebrian. Il était tombé amoureux en parlant avec elle. Sa délicatesse, sa sagesse, sa beauté... Elladan comprenait enfin son père quand il leur parlait des tremblements de ses mains, du rouge qui lui montait aux joues, de la boule nerveuse dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avait enfin voulut parler à la magnifique elfe qui lui avait volé son cœur... Quel soulagement quand elle avait sourit et accepté l'amour d'Elrond. Cependant, c'est dans le souvenir du bonheur de ses parents, avant que sa mère ne parte pour les blancs rivages de Valinor, qui redonna de l'espoir à Elladan. Prit d'un courage soudain, il interpella Saäriane.

- Je... commença-t-il, attirant le regard de la jeune magicienne. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

- Vas-y ! l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'elfe prit une profonde inspiration, sentant déjà sa détermination faillir. C'était maintenant ou jamais, et il subirait les moqueries de son frère s'il renonçait à lui parlait ce soir, il le savait. Elrohir ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui... ou de tout autre personne, d'ailleurs. C'était naturel pour lui, apparemment...

- Je... voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important... dit-il, inquiétant légèrement Saäriane. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisse parler sans m'interrompre, s'il-te-plaît...

Elle hoche la tête les sourcils froncés. Son ami semblait tout à coup très sérieux, cela l'inquiétait.

- Elrohir et moi... Nous sommes toujours resté seuls, tous les deux, ou avec Arwen éventuellement, et... bien, l'amour avec un grand 'A', c'est une chose qui nous est encore complètement inconnue. Et je dois dire qu'on ne s'y est jamais vraiment intéressé, préférant la liberté et les armes... Comme tous les garçon, me dirais tu. Bref, nous sommes restés seuls. Je ne me suis jamais vu avec quelqu'un de spécial... Jusqu'à ce jour il y a quelques mois... J'ai pu rencontrer... la plus belle personne qu'il m'ai été donné d'admirer. Je me suis surpris moi-même. Quand je t'ai vu, car c'est évidemment de toi que je parle, j'ai... perdu pieds. Je ne voyais que toi, et c'est sûrement toujours le cas. Je ne suis pas un beau-parleur au sens propre du terme. Je ne suis pas doué au niveau des mots. Cependant, si je suis certain d'une chose, c'est de mes sentiments, même si j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Mais en te voyant, en apprenant à te connaître, en t'écoutant, j'ai compris. Ton rire, ton intelligence, ta gentillesse, ta timidité... Tes cheveux, ton visage, tes yeux... Tout en toi m'a séduit. J'ai vécu au milieu d'elfes, et éprouver des sentiments pour un humain, c'était encore quelque chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé. Mais, on ne peut rien contre une évidence... évidente, si on veut... Et... Et je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, je, j'ai peur de dire une bêtise. Et je n'ai aucune envie de t'offenser d'une quelconque façon...

Saäriane le regardait, les larmes à nouveau dans ses yeux, les mains tremblantes. Mains que l'elfe avait rapidement prises dans les siennes.

- Donc, c'est avec une certaine peur, appréhension, incertitude aussi... Que je t'avoue ce que j'ai sur le cœur, parce que je n'aurais sûrement pas pu tout gardait encore longtemps... Et que j'espère plus que toute autre chose que tu accepteras les sentiments plus qu'intense que je te porte...

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir respirer tout du long de sa tirade. Puis, il cessa de nouveau d'inspirer et d'expirer, attendant une quelconque réponse de son interlocutrice. Réponse qui ne vint pas. Saäriane le regardait avec de grands yeux mouillés. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêver. Il venait de lui dire qu'il... l'aimait ?! Elle n'y croyait pas. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait avec insistance, et angoisse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis, laissant de côté les mots, elle se blottit contre lui. Deux bras hésitant l'entourèrent. Elle finit par se redresser et par affronter les yeux bleu-gris de l'elfe.

- Je dois avouer... débuta-t-elle, que j'ai eu peur pendant un moment que tu ne te moques de moi, que tout ce que tu viens de dire n'était qu'une blague. Mais tu ne ferais jamais ça... Je... suis totalement perdue... Dis-toi que je suis arrivée dans un monde qui m'étais inconnu il y a quelques années, qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le temps de remettre en question l'existence d'un tel que celui où tu vis... Je n'y croyais pas. Je n'y crois toujours pas. Je me réveille tous les matins avec l'impression que je suis encore chez moi, dans mon lit, mais non, je me retrouve à chaque fois au milieu d'elfes et... Et du jour au lendemain, on me dit que j'ai des pouvoirs. Je m'habitue difficilement à la vie en Lothlórien et je dois encore partir pour Foncombe. Mais... Me voilà, moi et ma meilleure maie, entourées de trois amis géniaux. Non, je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si je pouvais envisager d'éprouver des sentiments pour toi, ou n'importe quel elfe, parce que je continu à croire que je ne suis rien qu'une petite humaine, si on veut, en rien spéciale... Et voilà que celui que je commençais à considérer comme un ami cher qui me dit qu'il m'aime...

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Mais elle se reprit.

- Alors oui. J'ai la folle idée d'accepter ce que tu m'a dit, bien que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un d'exceptionnel comme toi puisse m'apprécier...

Elladan la regardait dans les yeux, surpris mais également soulagé. Il se promit d'ailleurs de remercier son frère pour l'avoir poussé dans sa démarche délicate. Il fondit devant le visage son amie. Et prit d'un soudain élan d'assurance, il s'approcha lentement de son visage, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas longtemps et finit enfin à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'instant alors se figea, en tout cas pour Saäriane et Elladan. Leurs restèrent en contact pendant ce qui leur parut à la fois une éternité comme une fraction de secondes. Les sensations éprouvées par la simple proximité de leurs deux bouches étaient grisantes pour l'elfe et l'humaine. Cette dernière finit par lâcher les mains de son ami pour entourer son cou de ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à l'air ne leur manque. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, posèrent leurs front contre à contre, et se regardèrent en souriant. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers, jamais lassés l'un de l'autre. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que deux personnes les observaient en souriant, côte à côte. En effet, Elrohir et Elrond les avaient surpris par hasard. Le père avait l'intention de leur laisser de l'intimité, mais la curiosité piquée au vif, il était resté, rejoint plus tard par son autre fils. Ils étaient tous les deux fiers d'Elladan, en quelque sorte... Les deux amoureux finirent leur nuit, l'une appuyée contre l'épaule de l'autre, au milieu des jardins, allongés dans l'herbe, le sourire aux lèvres...


End file.
